LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) possesses many advantages of being ultra thin, power saved and radiation free. It has been widely utilized in, such as mobile phones, PDAs (personal digital assistance), digital cameras, laptop screens or notebook screens.
The present thin film transistor liquid crystal display comprises a shell, a LCD panel located in the shell and a backlight module located in the shell. Particularly, the structure of the LCD panel mainly comprise a TFT Array Substrate (Thin Film Transistor Array Substrate), a CF (Color Filter) and a Liquid Crystal Layer. The working principle is that the light of backlight module is reflected to generate images by applying driving voltages to the two glass substrate for controlling the rotations of the liquid crystal molecules.
Generally, the CF substrate and the TFT substrate are assembled and attached with sealant. The sealant generally comprises acrylic, epoxy resin, photoinitiator and et cetera. By heating the sealant, irradiating the sealant with UV light or heating and UV light irradiating the sealant simultaneously, the solidification of the sealant is achieved to assemble and attach the CF substrate and the TFT substrate together. In prior arts, the main way of solidifying the sealant is simultaneous heating plus UV light irradiation. FIG. 1 is a top view diagram of a liquid crystal display panel structure according to prior art. The CF substrate 100 and the TFT substrate 300 of the liquid crystal display panel structure are assembled and attached with the sealant. For preventing the damages caused by the sealant to the Polyimide (PI) alignment film and liquid crystal material inside the CF substrate 100 and the TFT substrate 300 during the solidifying process of the sealant 500 with UV light irradiation, a Black Matrix (BM) 700 is further arranged at the peripheral district of the active area AA
For achieving the formation of the narrow frame of the liquid crystal display panel, the sealant is generally coated on the black matrix to overlap the black matrix and the sealant. The position which previously is prepared for coating sealant can be saved for increasing the active area and attaching the CF substrate and the TFT substrate at the same time.
However, issues exist as coating the sealant on the black matrix, which affects the adhesive force between the CF substrate and the TFT substrate. Because the black matrix directly contacts the CF substrate and the adhesive force of the black matrix to the glass substrate is smaller which can easily cause the separation of the CF substrate and the TFT substrate. Therefore, most of the separation phenomena of the two substrates in the liquid crystal display panels happen between the black matrix and the CF substrate. Particularly, as the dimensions of the liquid crystal display panels increases, some unreasonable structure designs of the assembly modules can cause the separation of the CF substrate and the TFT substrate more easily and more serious losses.
By improving the material of the black matrix, the adhesive force of the black matrix to the glass substrate can be promoted for attempting to solve the aforesaid issues. However, the cost for developing the new black matrix material is much higher.